Geo-fencing typically involves a feature in a software program that uses the global positioning system (GPS) or radio frequency identification (RFID) to define geographical boundaries. Geo-fencing, or using a geo-fence, generally involves providing an alert or notification when a person or object, enters and/or exits a predefined virtual perimeter or boundary threshold. Geo-fencing has been used in connection with location-based service applications or social networking applications to transmit content, such as coupons or “check-in” status, to users of the respective applications.